A Poliwag's Jealousy
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Polly must learn how to get along with Serena's newest Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**A Poliwag's Jealousy**

 **Hi everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome to my brand new Pokémon fanfiction. Now for those of you who didn't know yet, Spoiler Alert: Serena had captured her third Pokémon which was an Eevee. So for those of you who have followed my Amourshipping fanfics including the last one, Ash gives Serena a Poliwag named Polly, people are probably wondering "What about Polly since Eevee is Serena's third Pokémon?" Well fear not my friends for I have a story featuring Serena's newly caught Eevee. So let's get going!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 1: A Jealousy brewing**

"Alright everybody come on out!" A short haired honey blonde girl said as she tossed out four Pokeballs. The red and white spheres released her Pokémon, a Braixen, Pancham an Eevee and a Poliwag that was a different color. "Okay you guys, it's almost time for our next Pokémon Showcase!" She said as her Pokémon gave out cheerful cries. "Now I know what Braixen and Pancham can do, so Polly, Eevee, why don't we give you two a go?" She asked as the tadpole like Pokémon and the small fox Pokémon gave a nod. "Okay then." The girl then picked up a nearby twig and began drawing out a plan. "First you two will leap up from my shoulders and I will toss you two up into the air. Then Eevee, when you're up in the air you will use Swift and then Polly can use Bubblebeam to capture it into bubbles. After that Polly will use his Double Slap attack to burst the bubbles while Eevee uses her dancing skills." She said as Polly and Eevee nodded. Then the short haired girl walked a few feet away from the group of four as she then put out her arms to catch. "Okay go!" She said as Polly and Eevee nodded and ran to her. They both jumped at the same time into the girl's arms as she tossed them up into the air. "Okay, Eevee use Swift!" She said as the small brown fox released a bunch of stars into the sky. "Alright, now Polly use Bubblebeam to capture it!" She said as Polly unleashed a bunch of bubbles as they captured the stars Eevee released. "Beautiful!" The girl admired the work her Pokémon put out. "Now Polly, use Double Slap!" She said as the Poliwag nodded and used its tail to bust all the bubbles releasing a fireworks like display. "Alright Eevee do your stuff!" She said as the fox like Pokémon then danced in the air as she did a little spin before catching Polly on her back as he bounced off as the two did a finishing pose." The girl clapped her hands as she approached them. "Okay, good job you guys." She said as Polly and Eevee cried happily.

"Hey Serena!" A boy's voice called out as the girl turned around to see a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a blonde haired boy followed by a small blonde haired girl.

"Hey Ash!" She said waving at them as the approached her.

"We saw that small show you did with your Pokémon." The blonde haired boy with glasses said.

"It was so pretty!" The small blonde haired girl said.

"Thanks Clemont, you too Bonnie." She said. Just then Eevee jumped into her arms surprising the girl as she then held it close. "Oh, and you looked so beautiful up there." She said as the Eevee cried out in a cute voice. "Aw, you're a sweetie pie aren't you?" She said as her friend approached her and petted the fox. Behind her Polly looked at all the attention Serena's newly caught Pokémon was getting and pouted. "Alright, now let's pair off into two different groups for different combinations." Serena said as Eevee leaped off her arms and stood next to her three friends. "Alright, now who would like to team up with Braixen?" She asked as this was Polly's chance. She always wanted a chance to practice with Braxien since he saw her perform at the last showcase. But before he could, Eevee jumped in front of him. Serena giggled and smiled, "Okay Eevee, that means Polly will team up with Pancham." She said as Polly pouted again as Pancham chuckled quietly. For the rest of the day, Polly watched as Eevee and Braixen practiced their performance and later it was hers and Pancham's turn. But during the performance Polly accidentally hit Pancham with hers Water Gun attack, which resulted into the two arguing.

"Hey you two, cut it out!" Serena yelled out as the two stop fighting and looked at her. "Now why don't you two make up and forgive each other." She said as Polly and Pancham looked at each other and frowned and then smiled as they forgave each other. "Now why don't we go and have some lunch." She said as everyone agreed. Serena then turned around to go help out the others with Eevee still in her arms. The evolution Pokémon climbed on her shoulder to look back at Serena's other three and waved her paw at them. Polly just looked at her and pouted while Braixen and Pancham looked at each other and chuckled knowing what was going on.

 **Edit Note: So sorry everyone. I completely forgot that Polly was a girl not a boy. If you all don't know what I mean check out my previous fanfic _Amour Bittersweet_ the story Polly debut in. Again so sorry. **

**Alright so what do you guys think of so far? Let me know in the review section. So for now, this is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to A Poliwag's Jealousy. So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, because here comes the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

 **Chapter 2: Growing Jealousy**

"Alright everyone, lunch is ready!" Bonnie called out to all of the Pokémon, as they all scurried over to get their meal. "Here you go!" She said as she placed several bowls down in a circle as all the Pokémon sat at their places. Chespin sat right next to Eevee which scared her as she hid behind Bunnelby earning a sigh from the Digging Pokémon. Ever since Serena first caught the fox like Pokémon it was shy around the other Pokémon except for hers and Bunnelby. Polly snickered at this as she continued to eat his food. A while later, they were all done especially Chespin who had a full stomach again.

"Chespin, how many times have I told you not to over eat?" Clemont yelled at the grass type as everyone sighed.

"Okay then, who's up for some desert?" Serena asked as she held out a small basket of PokéPuffs. All at once all the Pokémon got excited, especially Polly, who loved them as much as the others and enjoying it while sitting on Serena's lap. "Okay, here you go everyone." She said as she handed them out one by one to each of them. Just as Polly received hers she picked up the small treat with her tail and walked over to where Serena was sitting. But just as she got their she was shocked to see Eevee sitting on Serena's lap eating her PokéPuff.

"Enjoying your treat Eevee?" Serena asked as Eevee cried out happily.

" ** _That's it!_** " Polly cried out yelling at Eevee as she looked down at the angry water type. " ** _I'm tired of you receiving all of the attention!_** " She said.

"Hey Polly, what's wrong?" Serena asked looking down at Polly as well. Just then Polly unleashed her water gun attack as Eevee was startled by this and jumped off Serena's lap just as the water gun hit Serena.

"Ah Serena!" Ash yelled out as Polly saw what she was doing and stopped. "Serena, are you alright?" Her boyfriend asked her. Serena stayed silent for a few seconds as everyone was worried. Suddenly Serena showed an angry look on her face.

"POLLY, JUST LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She yelled out scaring everyone. "Now look at me, I'm soaking wet!" She said wringing out the water from her clothes.

"I'm sure it was an accident Serena." Ash said handing her a towel to help her dry off.

"I doubt it." Serena said taking the towel from Ash.

"Hey did anyone see where Eevee went?" Bonnie asked as everyone looked around but couldn't find the small normal type.

"Looks like Polly scared her with that water gun attack." Clemont answered.

"Now look what you've done Polly, you scared off Eevee too!" Serena yelled out at Polly as Polly then looked down as tears came out of her eyes than ran off the other way. Serena then realized what she's done and tried to run after her. "Polly wait!" She yelled out but Polly was too fast for her as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Serena!" Ash called out in concern as he ran up to her.

"This is all my fault." Serena said. "I shouldn't have yelled at her like that." She said as she felt Ash's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find both Polly and Eevee." He said as Serena nodded. Ash nodded back and looked back at Bonnie and Clemont. "Bonnie, Clemont you go and look for Eevee, Serena and I will look for Polly." He said as the siblings nodded and walked off the other direction. "Okay let's go." Ash said as Serena nodded as they went off to look for Polly. Little did both realize, that a certain small brown furred Pokemon was spying on the group and ran off into another direction.  
 **Okay, sorry everyone for a short chapter, I was hoping it was going to be longer but felt like it would stop here so I hope you all enjoyed this small chapter and I'll see you all next time, This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome back to A Polliwog's Jealousy. So here we go with the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 3: Evolutions of Friendships**

At a nearby creek, Polly was looking at her reflection in the water thinking what she had done. She remembered the way Serena scolded her for accidentally hitting her with a water gun attack. Her thoughts were then interrupted when she heard a rustling sound in the nearby bushes as she looked behind her to see Eevee as she got mad and turned away.

" ** _Oh it's just you._** " She said in a huffy voice as Eevee's ears drooped down. " ** _What are you doing here?_** " Polly asked as Eevee approached the water type slowly.

" ** _I'm here looking for you._** " Eevee said in a quiet voice as she sat right next to her. " ** _In fact, everyone is looking for you, even Serena._** " She said as Polly then looked at her.

" ** _Serena's looking for me?_** " The water type asked as Eevee nodded her head. " ** _I thought she was mad at me for spraying her with water and she wanted you more than me._** " She said as Eevee was surprised by this.

" ** _But why would you think that?_** " She asked as Polly stayed silent for a moment and then let out a loud sigh.

" ** _Because, ever since you joined our team, you've been getting all of the attention._** " Polly responded surprising the normal type more. " ** _Your more talented, graceful than anyone else on the team, I guess what I'm saying is Serena is better off without me._** " She said as she then felt Eevee snuggle right next to her as she looked at her.

" ** _Polly you know that's not true._** " Eevee said. " ** _I know that I'm very talented, but I'm still knew to the team, meaning you and the others have the more experience. And that's why I look up to you guys especially you Polly, your like my big sister._** " This surprised the water type as she then felt bad for all that she did and cuddled the normal type.

" ** _I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused, I guess that I was so worried about being replaced._** " Polly said as Eevee flashed a smile.

" ** _That's okay, and you know that I will never replace you._** " Eevee said as they both laughed. Suddenly the laughing ended when they then saw a black cube appear from out of the bushes that turned into a net.

" ** _Eevee, look out!_** " Polly said as she pushed herself and Eevee away to safety. " ** _Hey what's the big idea?_** " Polly yelled out as they soon heard a chorus of laughs, as out of the bushes came a blue haired man, a red haired woman and a cat like creature appeared.

"Prepared for trouble." The woman said.

"And make it double." The man followed.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepared to fight."  
"Meowth that's right." The cat said.

"Wobbuffet!" A blue creature with a black tail said.

" ** _Team Rocket!_** " Polly said as Eevee hid behind her.

" ** _Not these guys again._** " Eevee said in a quiet voice remembering her first encounter with them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the twerpettes Pokémon." Jessie said. "Just ripe for my picking. Now you can join me instead of that talentless girl!" She said as James, Meowth and Wobbuffet deadpanned.

"Not this again." Meowth said.

"Why can't she just rely on her own Pokémon?" James agreed.

"QUIET YOU TWO!" Jessie yelled out in an annoyed voice. "Now help me capture Serena's Pokémon!" She said as James and Meowth nodded.

"Okay, Inkay, go!" James said throwing a red and white ball as out of it came a flying squid like creature.

"You too, Gourgeist!" Jessie said as a pumpkin like creature appeared.

"Now Inkay, use Psybeam!" James said.

"Gourgiest, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie said as both Pokémon unleashed their attacks on the two vulnerable Pokémon.

" ** _Protect!_** " Eevee shouted as she unleashed her protect just as the Psybeam and Shadow Ball hit creating smoke.

" ** _Thanks Eevee!_** " Polly said as Eevee nodded. " ** _Now let's get out of here before the smoke clears!_** " She said as both her and Eevee left. As the smoke cleared out, Team Rocket had looked around to see they were gone.

"Find those two!" Jessie commanded. "I won't go empty handed!" She said as they run off to find them. Meanwhile Polly and Eevee had just made it out of the forest.

" ** _We finally made it!_** " Polly said as she and Eevee collapsed in exhaustion.

"Polly, Eevee!" A familiar voice shouted as they looked up to see Serena and her two other Pokémon running towards them. Polly and Eevee then used the last of their strength to run up to their trainer and leaped up to her. "Oh thank goodness, I was so worried!" She said holding both in her arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again you too!" She said as Polly and Eevee nodded.

"Oh but I think you will be!" A voice shouted out as Team Rocket came up from their air balloon.

"Team Rocket!" Serena yelled out.

"In person!" Team Rocket responded.

"Now hand over all of your Pokémon to me little girl!" Jessie said.

" ** _No!_** " Polly shouted and jumped out of the honey blonde girls arms.

"Polly!" Serena shouted in surprise.

" ** _I won't let you hurt my friends or my trainer!_** " Polly shouted as she then began to glow a blue color.

"Whoa Polly!" Serena gasped as Polly grew and then came of the light in a new form without her tail but with two punching arm, and still a light blue color.

"Poliwhirl!" Polly said.

"Polly evolved into a Poliwhirl!" Serena said as Eevee was in awe what she just saw.

"Serena!" A boy's voice just called out as she turned around. "Ash, Bonnie Clemont!" She said as they all ran up to her.

"Whoa, is that Polly?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup." Serena said as she pulled out her Pokédex. "Now lets see what the dex says about her."

" _Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon, and the evolved form of Poliwag, Its two legs are well developed. Even though it can live on the ground, it prefers living in water."_ The Pokédex said as Poliwhirl's left arm glowed.

"Looks like Poliwhirl learned a new attack." Ash said.

"It must be Brick Break!" Clemont said.

"Alright, now Polly use Brick Break!" Serena said as Polly charged at Team Rockets Pokémon.

"That won't stop us!" James shouted. "Now Inkay use Psybeam!" Inkay than unleashed its attack as Polly hit6 the ground.

"Polly no!" Serena shouted as Inkay then let out a laugh. Just then Polly slowly got up as her eyes began to glow blue as just then there was a blue aura around Inkay's body as he stopped laughing. As Polly got fully up she lifted her arm up and moved it around as Inkay went in the motion of her arm.

"It looks like Polly also learned Psychic!" Ash said.

"That's great!" Serena said with a smile on her face. "That give me an idea. Now Polly use your psychic attack and toss Inkay into Gourgeist!" She said as Polly did just that as both Inkay and Gourgeist flew into the basket knocking down Team Rocket. Just then Eevee jumped out Serena's arms and joined Polly by her side along with Braixen and Pancham. "Alright, lets finish this. "Braxien use Flamethrower, Pancham Dark Pulse, Polly Water Gun and Eevee Swift!" She said as all of her Pokémon attacked the balloon at once as it exploaded and Team Rocket went flying.

"We're blasting off again!" They all cried out as they soon disappeared.

"We did it!" Serena shouted as her Pokémon cheered on. "And Polly you evolved!" She said hugging the water type as Polly hugged her back. "I'm sorry I got mad at you, I hope you can forgive me." She said as Polly shook her head as just then Eevee came up. "It looks like Eevee is sorry too." She said as Polly put her first in front of the small normal type as Eevee gave her a high paw. "Now come on you guys let's get back to camp." She said as Polly and Eevee looked at each other as they expressed a happy face to each other.

" ** _Thanks again Polly_**." Eevee said.

" ** _Your welcome Eevee, I hope we can get along even more_**." Polly said as Eevee nodded as both ran to catch up with the others.

 **The End!**

 **So yes, Polly is now a Poliwhirl and has gotten along with Eevee. I hope you all enjoy this short Pokémon fanfic. I may do another one once Pokémon XY and Z premiers.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
